


Boys Will Be Boys, Even When They're Time Lords

by scarlettgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettgirl/pseuds/scarlettgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think the Doctor is a bit ADD?  Imagine what goes on inside his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys, Even When They're Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

> This is very nearly crack!fic. Inspired by that little glance that Ten gives Rose at the beginning of the “Christmas Invasion” swordfight

The clanging metal reverberated, stinging his hand and nearly causing him to drop his weapon.

 _Oh, this was not going as planned at all._

As the Sycorax leader advance, the Doctor tightened his grip.

Swordfight. What an absolutely _brilliant_ idea, he thought with disgust. If he weren’t in the middle of a fight to the death, he’d sit himself down with another cup of tea and give himself a stern talking to.

The fact was, for a 900 plus year old alien with a vastly superior intelligence he could be, as Jack once quipped, a real dumbass.

For example, he could think of at least 923,482,018 ways in which he could have dealt with the Sycorax. Of course, 923,482,002 of them involved some variation of talking and possibly running.

Maybe running.

Okay, definitely running.

And perhaps an explosion or two. But the _point_ is, he mentally slapped himself, was that swords were at the absolute bottom of that list.

And it was all her fault, He tossed a quick glance to the girl currently twisting that dodgy bathrobe in her hands and worrying her bottom lip.

He found, much to his chagrin, that it bothered him quite a bit that Rose Tyler had looked at him in doubt. If there was anyone who she should have no doubt about it was him. He was Doubtless…the No Doubt Doctor….Doctor D.

Gah!

He really needed to stop and focus on the fact that the big ugly Sycorax was intent on dissecting him with a big ugly Sycorax sword.

And really, swords? How archaic. And dashing. At least that was the thought that had flashed through his mind as he was processing the 923,482,108 ways in which he would save the day.

Oh, be honest, he thought with disgust. The exact thought was _Ooh swords! Rose will think that’s hot!_. And really, why the word _hot_? Not that he’s never said hot, of course. Hot was brilliant. Hot Chocolate, hot toddies, hot dogs… No, hot was a good word but at some point, when the big, ugly Sycorax was dealt with, he really had to sit down and try to figure out why this, in this regeneration, he was thinking things like _Rose_ and _hot_ in the same sentence.

This regeneration _might_ be as brilliant as the rest but apparently there was still that very high dumbass factor that would inevitably cause him to do something foolish. Like letting a big ugly Sycorax cut off your hand.

Which, by the way, _ow_. He hadn’t had a lot of time to get used to the hand but he was fairly certain he would have grown fond of it. Sure, it wasn’t in the same league as the mole, but it had nice, long waggly fingers that could have proved to have been quite useful. Plus, having your hand cut off sort of smarts.

Now said hand was falling towards earth, probably landing in someone’s garden where it will be found by that someone’s cat and end up on that someone’s evening telly.

He liked cats. Maybe he’d look into getting one for the TARDIS. She’d probably like a pet that wasn’t as jeapoardy-friendly as his usual…

Okay, not going there. His companions were valuable resources. Sure, they were sometimes soft and pretty but they were NOT pets. Not even Jaime, bless him.

Enough. Giving himself another mental shake he jumped to his feet. Time for a little voodoo of his own. Seems he still had a trick, or extra hand, up his sleeve.

Giving the Sycorax leader the full stop Scary Time Lord Voice, he wiggled his new fingers, which seemed to just as long and waggly as the first version. Rose’s cry halted any further attempts at his new party trick, which was really a shame. He thought he did Scary Time Lord quite well.

“Doctor!”

He turned and caught the sword she threw mid-flight.

Yep. These were good hands.

“So, I’m still the Doctor then?” he replied with a grin.

“No arguments by me!” she answered joyfully.

Now that was more like it. Time to stop fooling around and end this. He had a sword and Rose was waiting.

Swords, he decided, were really quite brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 2/22/07


End file.
